


A New Beginning, A New Life

by DecepticonWay



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonWay/pseuds/DecepticonWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out was tired. Of The War, The Memories. Being haunted by the past, by his old friend. No, it was time to let go and spread his wings. Knock Out was referred as Galaxy. Crossing the stars, as a scientist. It was a new start to his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning, A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes about any misspelling errors and grammar errors.

Name: Knock Out.

Designation: Chief Science Officer.

Place of our forgotten war: Neutral.

You're probably thinking, what?! Why! Well, because, sometimes, things happen. You're strong, yet weak. That's what happened. I lost, I dealt with it, painfully yet as warrior. That's how things ran. You needed to be tough and only tough.

A medical warrior. Yet that was in my past. The Decepticon's, the.. Autobots. All.. All gone. I can't handle that, the memories, but I have to. It's apart of me.

I knew, what I once did, was a mistake, yet I had to. I was born into this world, like that.

You're wondering, why now? It's no use. Well, because it's all I have, and ever will have. I needed a new beginning. Breakdown, he may ha e laughed, but, he's not here you see..

I'm a science officer. My job.. It's to solve, and create problems. Do I enjoy it? Yes! It's a new life, it's all new, and better yet, I'm not near war, or plagued death. It's nice.

I've learned new ways, to see the better, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna hand your aft to you. Breakdown would know that even.. Oh.. Breakdown. I could hear him, judging me, but this is what I want, it's what I need, the better.

Hell, I get to travel among the stars. To see, to explore things nobody probably has yet. I try to forget, it's hard, but sometimes, I push through. I pretend nothing happens, yet I know it all did.

This is a story. A story to a new beginning, a story that shows me, and only me, of how a dark, coded history ends, and how a bright, yet lingering demon begins. Yes, demon. Demons. Whatever. Because, we all know, even if you leave your dark history behind, and start something new, it will always come back, and attempt to take you down,

And bring you into the pits of Kaon, but.. That doesn't mean, I can't fight back, because I will, and I will be ready for that day..

My name is Knock Out. Once a medic. A warrior of the Great War. A Decepticon. A Autobot. Narcissistic bot. So much more, but, I changed, or kinda. It happens. It must.

Today, I'm something new. A science officer, or shall I say, just currently promoted to Chief, science officer. Exploring the stars. Creating cures and diseases. Making science.

This is what I do. This is all I'll ever do.

Today is what will happen. Tomorrow will be something better.. Or worse.

This, Knock Out, personal report, No. 445. I'm now signing out. 

I've missed you Breakdown, and remember, I did this, because I knew it was the only option I had left. I don't want these demons anymore, I just want a life, I can live, without the feeling of dread and nightmares.

\---

Knock out sat upon his ship. Overlooking his energy readings. A small signal flares. His dorky wide grin grew upon his facial plate His sharp digits lightly touched the screen, Yet, faded upon the translated name. His circuits felt dead, His optics dimmed. Sinking within the chair. "Why.." He whispered looking away. Swinging the chair around, he looked to the ceiling of his ship.

"Is it worth it?"

Is it really? His thoughts pondered. 'Earth'. It made him cringe. His worst nightmare, shaking his helm; he rested his digits upon his starry mixed dark purple/Aqua blue costume helm. Sliding his digits down along his neck wires; covering part of his chest, his chest. "I know what you're thinking, Breakdown. 'Just go down there, you piece of scrap and face the place like a warrior.'" Knock out shook his helm. "Pfft, whatever. I need to refuel anyways, And you know what.. I'm not afraid of those.. Little.. Humans.. it's just.." He paused; turning the chair to face the controls. His optics dimmed.

"... The memories that lies upon the surface." Knock out vented. Looking up out the window to void, the stars, planets, shining brightly, He set course. "I need to restock on energon anyways.. And the ship could use some repairs. I think she can't hit another meteorite storm again." Knock out, lightly ran his servos among the dash. Smiling weakly. "Come on.. Set course for Earth.." He whispered. Merely disappointed in himself, but maybe this will be better, and he can go off, and visit the resting place of his old commr-- Partner.. Friend.

The sounds.. In.. Out, fading.. Hhn.. Come on Knock Out.. He told himself, The steering of the ship, gone, engine one, gone, alarms going off. Can't think. Can't stop. I need help.. Help.. "Come on, Knock Out!" He yelled to himself; the ship shaking within the atmosphere. Burning up, minute after minute. The mech felt fear, panic. Yet, there was no backing down. Primus. Why, why did he even choose this?! Sinking feel grew within him. "Losing altitude." He yelled, Coming on out of the atmosphere. "Breakdown, if you can hear me. If you can hear me now.." Knock out paused; his body taking a sudden offline pause.. 

-Earth time. Six hours before crash landing.-

"Okay.." Knock Out began. Waxing his armour. "I should be there in a few earth hours." Knock Out admired his waxing, smiling, yet the smile faded. Looking on out from his window, frowning. Thoughts, shifting, shaping within. ".. Or I hope so.." The male dipped his helm down. His digits lightly smoothing whatever back upon his helm. Venting. "Why am I doing this to myself? Im just hurting me more." Knock Out stood up; walking to the mirror. His optics, Only to stare back at him, but a faded misty shadow appeared behind him.

Large hand, touched upon his shoulder armour. His dentals clenched at the ominous vibe. "Listen to yourself." The voice echoed. "I do. I always.. Have to." He dared not to look within the mirror. "That's not the point. You sound so weak, and.. Primus Knock Out!" 

"You're better than this. So fragging scared to travel to a planet. I'm ashamed of you, a lot of bot's would be. You've gotten so far, now look at you! Weak, scared, in hiding. Shit really got intense over the years, didn't it? Huh." Knock out looked to mirror. "The more you hide, the more you try and push everything away, It comes, and it comes hard, and bites you harder in the aft. So grow the hell up, and take it as a warrior! You piece of scrap. You're ruining yourself!" It shouted at him.

"/No/, Breakdown." He spoke in a low, angered, tone. "... I'm making it better. I need to. I'm sorry. Okay. I'm sorry. I know you don't like it, But this is my coping. My way, to get better. Please forgive me!" He shouted; throwing a punch the mirror. The sounds of shattering glass, falling, flying. Knock Out covered himself. The sounds of disapproving echoed from behind. "Knock out.."

Yet knock out ignored, venting as he fell to his knees. Quickly; the mech began to pick up, Piece by piece. "Wha--" the mech was stopped. An alarm, alarm for oncoming enemies. Knock out stood, walking towards the door of his Hab suite. Dropping the pieces within the garbage chute. "You better hurry. I don't want to keep you waiting. At least show them what you once were." Knock out turned his helm; only not to see his old friend, but an explosion. Knock out, thrown back against the wall of his Hab suit, Nearly almost was taken away by the space, but his ship self activated. Sealing the large gap. Knock Out laid there. Taking a minute. 'Why..' He merely asked, soon to slowly sit up, Getting up on his peds; Knock Out looked around his room, Frowning; it turned into anger. His suite door opening, he ran on out. Taking his post upon the chair. His digits lightly slid along the dash. "Come on old girl. We can make it to Earth." He spoke with hope. 

Taking another hit, Knock out grunted. Quickly, he brought online missiles, his aiming online. Upon finding the target, along with a in wanting analysis, He had no choice to jump. "One engine down, losing fuel. Just don't let me die." Knock out growled. Quickly typing in some odd Cybertronian text. Before he knew it; he was jumping but, something happened. Alarms sounded, everything smelled horrible. Before he knew it, His ship, was on the right course, yet it was falling out of the sky, Burning up, uncontrollable.

Knock Out onlined; Venting as the bright sun flashed in his optics. His digits shielding his optics. "Hhhh.. What.." The male whispered. Hearing the sounds of nature. Cringing, he brought up fluids, Sickened of the memories that hurt him. Slowly getting up upon his feet, Knock out looked around. The once beauty of nature, Gone. Why? Because of him, because of his crash landing. A failed attempt.

Looking up to the sky; he saw nothing, to which hope filled within. "I think I lost them.." He whispered. Looking down; the mech crouched. His servos smoothing out his helm. Looking at the horrid wreckage. Shaking his helm; he stood again. Taking his walk of shame, or how it felt. "Okay, I'm now homeless, my ship is somewhere, I'm somewhere.." He paused, his optics scanning his surroundings. ".. Snow.. Trees.. More snow and trees and naked trees, and oh, bushes that seem lifeless. Just fantastic." He spoke in sarcasm. "What have I gotten myself into!" He shouted. The sounds of howls and chirps followed after. Shaking his helm, he continued walking. "Find a nice car shop. Scan, and get the hell out of here. Yeah, fantastic plan, and then, maybe, just maybe, I can get somewhere." His ped kicked up a fallen tree to the side. Knock out walked, and walked, and walk. The cold cause him to shiver.

Soon, he came upon a small town. The male smiled, "Finally.." He was perked upon a hill; over looking down below. Knock Out walked off around; attempting to become stealthy. Everything, was slowly going by. The day, the sun. Knock Out got as close as he ever could. Smiling at the beauty of their models. But one, one stood out to him, it touched his very spark. Hurcán LP 610-4. "Hello baby, you are the one." Knock Out whispered, His optics lit up; scanning the car, to which, he transformed into. His very own colours appearing upon the vehicle. His engine roared; "This is what I'm talking about." Knock Out love his science but he still loved his car models. Knock Out's windshield darkened, As he drove off down the road. Taking an what seemed to be, an abandoned iced highway, slippery, yet he took his slow. The snow over blowing, Knock Out came upon an old abandoned garage.

Knock out, pulled on in. His engines turned off, as he carefully transformer, With gentle care; he pulled down the door, and maybe.. MAYBE dented the door, maybe.. Any who, Knock out went back into his form. "Better than nothing. And, I suppose warmer." Knock Out shut off his engines, and began to go offline for recharge.

Knock Out awoke. It didn't feel long, yet it would have to do, wouldn't it? The winds, calmed. KO carefully formed into his primary mode. Accidentally breaking the door to when he wanted to open it, He made a face of distress. "Oh scrap, oh scrap!" He pulled himself out, to only make things worse, cause the garage to topple down. Standing, the bot backed away; his optics looking about. Quickly, he ran backwards, nearly slipping, he took the advantage, Turning within his mode. His engine roared. Quickly driving away from the destruction. KO drove, soon hitting boarders. Which felt good. He was getting somewhere. He would stop, and rest, and drive off. A repeated tale.

Knock Out grew tired of this. But, with hope, he saw a place to actual civilization. A ferry up ahead. Revving his engine, he began to drive off. "Don't you dare miss this." Knock Out spoke to himself, literally racing against time. Knock out came to a stop, a man within a jacket stopped, his voice loud, Echoing. "You here to board on?" The male asked. "... Yes." The bot replied through the small crack of his window. "Alrightie. You're lucky, there lad. The rides are free today."

Thank god the loud sounds of sighs filled within his processor. Knock Out boarded the ship. Resting upon as the voice echoed over. Four hours long, him, and a few organics, on a small ship. He can do this, he told himself. The bot's engines came offline. "Just nap, don't worry, everything will be okay, yup. Everything be co--" He stopped, when two children, came on over. If Knock Out could cringe, he would. Their hands, greasy, dirty, disgusting hands upon his paint. He wanted to just jump over board, but he kept his cool. What seemed to be their, maybe, sister, mother? Walked along, pushing them back to their car. "... I need a hot wax and clean after this.." He spoke, Disgusted in a whispered tone. Soon, time passed on by, what was once minutes came to an hour, To which where Knock Out had fallen into recharge, awoken by sirens. Everyone reacting.

Male slamming against the window. "Hey! Hey! Are you in there?! Sir!? We need to get off! Now! The ship is sinking!" He shouted. Knock Out didn't respond. The man panicked, nearly shattering the bot's window, But, the bot didn't let him, Backing up fast off of the boat. The man yelled, "No!" He shouted, But, knock out transformed, taking hold of the end. Balancing out the boat. "Get everyone back on, It's safer on here. I'll help with leading the ship back to shore."

The bot was calm, he took control. The man, he was in pure shock, But, he didn't want to argue.. With.. Some giant robot. Underneath, Knock Out used boosters, making this fast. He had to, people were endanger, and so was he. The cold water, slowly taking on his insides. Time was running out, For him, and the humans. "Primus. Primus help me.. Breakdown.." He thought. His boosters, slow, but functional, well, barely. He felt close, why? He couldn't know, maybe that the bottom of the ocean, lake thing, Was close, he soon would be able to touch the bottom of the lake. Upon saving twenty human beings, I guess it wasn't bad, he thought.

Upon hitting shore, he pushed the ferry up, getting on out of the water. His body shivered, shrouded with coldness. Walking on up the side; he towered on over the humans, falling to his knees. The ground beneath shook minor. "D.. D.. Don't.. Don't tell.." He begged those. Knock Out got into his secondary mode; to drive off in a different direction. Finding a place of sanctuary. Within his processor, Breakdown invaded his mind. 'What the hell was that? You should have left them to die. They're humans. Remember what happened last time.'

Knock Out took offence to that, yet continued to drive. 'You're ignoring me. Tsk, tsk, tsk.', "I'm ig.. Ignoring y.. Yo.. You for the right reasons.." His tone was chilled, clattering.

'Ignoring me for the right reasons?'

".. It.. It felt right.."

'It felt right? Again, remember what happened last time.'

".. Silas is dead.. He's gone.. These.. Those humans.. Different.. Innocent. I had to.."

Knock Out pulled on into an car garage, pulling up next beside two cars. His engine offlined; warmth slowly collecting.

'You really are disappointing me, Knock Out.'

Knock Out would leak lubricant if he could, yet he didn't, But mere replied with a whisper. "I'm sorry Breakdown, but.. But.. I had to, and.. I'm not what I once was.." Knock Out slowly became silent; falling into a deep slumbering ponder.

Knock Out woke up from a fearing nightmare. His spark flickered, venting. ".. I.. I.. It's.." The mech paused, the only car within the level. Venting again, as he became calm, the mech pulled out, driving out. Warm, better. "Okay.." Knock Out, began to drive down along the street. Stopping, and going at the lights. Pulling into a parking lot. He needed to think. He needed to get out of his alt mode first, and that's what he plans. Driving out; the mech began to drive about. Searching for places, somewhere, Safe. Somewhere desolated, and he paused upon a ship yard, Perfect area. Driving on in, he pulled in up behind some old buildings, Transforming.

"Okay, Maybe if I'm lucky.." The mech paused, Pulling out a small device. ".. I can tack my ship and.." Knock Out began to work out on the device. Squinting, his optics brightened. "UGH. Nothing." The growled, going to throw it, Yet stopped. "No.. Don't.." He sighed. Shaking his helm. Looking at the screen, he turned the device off. "Try later, right now, I need to search for energon." Knock out stretched, turning on his scanners. "Okay, try in the forest." He spoke, looking on in the distance. Full of trees, and seems logical. Knock out cringed at his thought. Ain't fuckin' Shockwave. He vented. He took a knee. The world felt thin, He felt sick. But that feeling passed on. Venting, calming. Standing again, Knock out stood proud. "I'm going to do this. I need to, and I can't let anything stop me." He nodded to himself, Feeling proud, motivated. Knock Out began his journey, taking his walk upon the forest floor.

"Scrap scrap scrap!" He yelled running. "It's always me! Always!" Quickly; he climbed into a cavern. Taking fire upon the hole to cover; he transformed, driving on in further. "I'm lost. The military found me, and wants to kill me, It's not like anything else can get worse.." He continued to drive on inside.

\- 19 hours ago.-

"Okay, so.. I'm obviously close. According to these coordinates and energy scan, I'll be here soon." Knock out felt lost. Okay.. Maybe he was. He wouldn't have admitted to that. At all. Knock Out lowered his tech, crouching moments after, slowly taking steps back. His optics dimmed. Below, stood a military base; which made him feel off, sick. It gave him horrid memories. Looking away; the male vented. "Keep calm.." He whispered to himself. Looking back on over, he shook his head. "To risky. I can't do it, not like this." Standing slowly, to back off and search again, he was stopped by voices. Turning slowly, he was frightened by humans.

Guns held up to him. "I.. I'm unarmed!" He shouted, Yet they didn't care to what it seemed. They began to fire. Knock out ran off in to side. "I'm unarmed! Stop! Hold your fire!" Knock out shouted; yet they just went on. He continued to run. Being chased like a wild animal. Frightened. He couldn't, and wouldn't fight back. This is not what he signed up for, at all. He kept his helm down, his spark shining within,

The adrenaline, it was so much, to much, that it made Knock Out bring up fluids. Becoming sick, He had to pause. He seemed far from them, yet he could hear them. Knock out sat upon the forest floor, he felt weak. His servos taking place to cover his optics. He needed a moment to relax. "No.. No.." He would repeat for a few minutes. But came to a stand, shakey, yet pushed through. ".. I.. I have to do this!" He yelled, feeling the bullets hit upon his armour. Making a facial expression of fear, He began to run; coming upon a cave, running on for it.

— 19 hours later; currently where we left off for flash back–

Knock Out turned his engine off. A large hole, transforming into his primary mode. "Okay. Stuck inside a cavern. Getting chased by military officers. Yup.. Life is just freakin' great.." Knock Out fell to his knees. Rubbing his facial platting. "... I need hope. Anything. Just.. Something.." Knock Out paused; his tech began to beep.

Pulling it out; he stood. "What th--" he stopped, as he pointed it off to the wall. The sounds grew strong. Slowly, he moved on forward. His optics looked to the scanner, and back to the wall. "High energon readings. How the hell?" Stepping back, he pushed away the scanner; his servos replaced by his weapon, which made him eerie, Yet he used it. Covering after the blast. To his surprise, when he looked forward, he created a hole.. No.. Not hole, doorway. Within the door way, the cave within was covered in energon. The mech smiled. Walking in, but paused upon a figure. His optics widen, stepping back. "Oh my g--" He paused, as the earth rumbled before him. jumping on back; the door that he had created closed, Nothing harmed within, but no way out, or so he thinks.

The figure was solider. Knock Out's headlights flashed. The face, it frightened him, Throwing him back. A small sound of fear echoed following the sounds of clanking metal. His lights flashed off fast, Knock Out had a moment, his lights turning back online. Standing, His optics first dimmed, but brightened. "Heh.." He realized this thing.. It was stuck. Frozen. Immobilized. That thing, it was a mere old.. Predacon? Wait, a Predacon?! His thoughts raced. "No. H-how?.." It felt impossible, but really, when is anything impossible upon this vegetable and dirty meat infested planet. "Okay.. It could.. It could have just wandered off from Cybertron.."

But no, his medical skills had to kick in. Knock Out frowned. "It's.. It seems you're one who survived millions, billions of years ago.." But why? Why was this? Why? The question that made him ponder. Then, it hit him. His optics brightened more. Looking around the energon covered mine. ".. To protect.. But energon? That, that's highly stupid. There must be more? There must be. It makes sense."

Knock Out searched around, but nothing. Nothing he could see. "Great. Stuck inside a cave. Only with energon and a, stuck in stasis Predacon. What's next, just.. What.. Is.. Next!" Knock Out yelled, Falling to his knees. 'What's next?' A voice echoed. Knock out looked up. The figure towered over him, soon talk a stroll to some energon near to where he first came in. 'Only Primus knows. Maybe, you could use the Predacon? Use him and get out? You can't stay here forever, or you'll be seeing me.'

"Shut up.."

'Shut up? That's rude. I'm only trying to put you on the path you need to be on.'

"No! You're making me feel bad. You're trying to play me! I broke free from their system! How dare you! I don't belong, on the bad, or good side, Hell, there is no more sides! No more, con's or Autobot's. There is nothing, and I escaped from that! That, that's what hurts me. The words. The world. Knowing what happened, it hurts!" Knock Out shouted. "Do you really want me hurt?!" He was off of his knees, standing, Making aggressive, upset hand gestures.

'No, I want you to know, that, you belong on the Decepticon's side. Even if they thrive or not. You need to believe, yes, /You/, need to believe that he will come back. He will. You need to believe that. Knock Out, you're only hurting because you're letting yourself hurt. You know better, and what pisses me off, is that you let my death consume you. Don't let it consume you. Airachnid was killed at your hand already, so.. Move on.'

"Move on?! MOVE ON?! What the frag Breakdown!"

Knock Out grew angered. 'Move on and look up.' Breakdown slowly faded. "Wait. What?! Look up? Do you think I'm some idiot?! Breakdown! BREAKDOWN!" He yelled. Soon, he came to a whisper, walking on off away. "Look up.." Knock Out slowly did. "Look.." He paused long. He slowly smiled. ".. Up.. Breakdown you fragging piece of scrap you. Why do you have to do that." Knock Out smiled, Only because the way out, was up. Breakdown hinted at that, Yet he didn't say.

You could say it was breakdown's way to bug him. Then, it hit him. "If you were alive, old friend.." Knock Out walked up to the Predacon. "... I would treat you to some energon and good old stories." Cleaning off the Predacon's insignia, knock out began to do medical diagnostics. Yes, it made him uncomfortable, anxious, but if he wanted out, This Predacon would be his only way out. Completing his scan. Knock Out was amazing. He did at a point, Take a minute. He was losing his cool.

"Holy frag. Nothing is wrong. Healthy, but.. Just dirty and a little rust.. This.. This is amazing." Knock Out was amazed. He never witnessed something like this, unlike when Megatron was able to survive those times, twice-- Wait.. Ugh.. No.. Don't. It hurts.. His thoughts attacked. He had to take a knee. He even shed a few tears. "Okay.. Okay.." He stood. Rubbing his facial plate. "Maybe some energon will help." Pulling off a piece from the rocks, he gripped the raw energon within his servos. "Primus, if this doesn't work, spare my spark." Knock Out stood up at the Predacon's side. Taking a minute, he nodded. Accepting to what is happening.

He brought the energon down, shoving it into Predacon. A sound echoed. Causing Knock Out to stumbled back,

Then a force of power, light followed along, sending the poor bit up against the cavern walls. Then, a t-cog sounded, but slowly, Knock Out lost concessions, To his last sight, was of a figure to stand before him. He reached out, whispering in his native tongue, 

Knock Out woke; or he thought. He vented a loud deep grasp for air. Not the he even needed for air. His optics malfunctioning. "What?! What's happ--" He paused at a scream. It made him cringe. He stood. "Relia?!" He yelled. His face, giving a Terrified facial expression. He had to offline his optics, before he really able to see, To.. Understand. "No.." He whispered. The screamed sounded. Which brought him to look to the girl. "Knock Out! Help! Help me!" She begged. This black hole.. Sucking things in.

Knock out quickly ran. "Wait Relia!" He shouted. The black hole nearly pulled him in, but, Saving himself, and her. He held her close to his chest. "Knock Out.. Don't leave me.." She whispered. "I promise.." Weeps from his hands sounded. "Relia.." He frowned. But he witnessed much more An decaying body. Bones, rotting flesh. Instantly, he dropped it.

"Knock Out..~" the voice shifted from female, to male slowly. "No! NO! I could have saved her!" He stood. Backing away. "I could have saved them all!" He shouted. Angry. Confused. Bodies, a land, grew around him. "It was all my fault!" He covered his optics with his servos. Removing them, he screamed. Seeing Breakdown. Only to hear, from this ghostly image, 'Failure, death bringer. Come with me, and we'll be together.'

Knock Out onlined into reality. Shaking. Searching around. Standing; he almost fell over. "Relax.." A voice sounded. Knock Out let out a murderous scream, His primary weapons activating. "Arg-- stop!" Tall large bot quickly stepped into place. "I'm a friend." This bot pressed an hand to his chest. "I--" knock out frowned. His hand returned from the sudden change to weapon, Knock Out covered his facial plate. Weeping.

Sobbing. The other bot, frowned. Crouching. "I-- I'm sorry. Look. You activated me, helped me. I just wanted to hel--" Knock Out looked to the other bot. Wiping away the fluids that ran along his facial plate. "I'm sorry. I.. I just.. I don't often get sleep. I have nightmares, if that sounds right." Rubbing his facial plate, Knock Out took the bot's hand; helping himself up upon his peds. "No.. No it's fine. Please, if it helps, talk more.." He offered a smile.

Over looking this bot. Knock Out squinted. He shook his helm. "No.. I.. I hate to ask. But do you have an--"

"Any energon? Don't even have to ask. I got as much as I could out from the cave." The bot smiled. Leading Knock Out over to large stash. Handing Knock Out a large piece.

"Here."

"Oh-- I, thank you so much." Knock Out couldn't help but smile. Taking the piece; he began to nibble down on it.

"How rude of me. I offer you energon and save your life and not even tell you my name." Taking a piece for himself; the bot lead Knock Out to a small area he made, To sit and relax. Knock Out looked on over to him; listening.

"My name is Sabre Reactor. You can call me Sabre for short. I was deployed many years ago, to protect energon in various sectors. As I made it here, I crashed. Falling into stasis. You saved me." He was quite happy. Very and it embarrassed Knock Out. Pausing his little chews on his energon, he told a bit of himself. As much as he could before pausing to get ahold of himself. The bot, Sabre, frowned. "Are you okay, Knock Out?"

"Hm?.. Oh yes.. I Uh.. I just.. It's actually really nothing." Knock Out stood. Taking the energon with him.

Sabre stood, watching Knock Out walk away. "For nothing, it seems like a lot.." Sabre sounded.

"You know what. I don't need this. I need to go. I have things to do. The humans are looking for m--" he only paused. To have Sabre turn him.

Knock out was face to face with a Predacon. He frowned deeply.

"I heard your cries in recharge. It's no business of mine, but.. I'm only looking out for you." Sabre admitted.

Knock Out looked away. "You shouldn't. those who get close to me.. Well.. They seem to just.. Get hurt or sick or.. Or.." Knock Out struggled to finish.

"I'm so sorry. Really.." Sabre couldn't hold himself back. Hugging the bot.

Knock Out returned the hug. It felt.. Nice.. No.. It felt great to be held, to hear sorry from someone else than him. Knock Our could only smile weakly.

"Thank you.."

"You're.. Welcome.." The Predacon was confused but also knew this was what he may need. So he just went on with it.

"You know.. I'm not afraid of death. Locked in stasis for.. God.. Not even I know.. I'm not afraid Knock Out. I'll always be here, for you. Even if you try to rid me."

They both laughed. "There you go.. See. Everything will be okay." The Predacon pulled away.

Smiling to Knock Out, who returned such a smile back. Something he longed for. Something he possibly needed.


End file.
